bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Jin Kariya/Image Gallery
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #C41E3A |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} Jin Anime Images Profile Images Ep124KariyaProfile.png|Jin Kariya. Ep106ChildKariya.png|Jin as a child. Bount arc (anime only) Episode106KariyaScared.png|A scared Kariya hides alone. Ep105RanTaoSavesKariya.png|Ran'Tao saves Kariya in the past. Episode106KariyaPast.png|A young Kariya with Ran'Tao. Ep106MesserSummoned.png|Kariya summons and merges with Messer. Ep106KariyaAwakensPowers.png|Young Kariya after he first merged with his Doll. Ep106KariyaArguesWithBount.png|Eugene argues against living in the Soul Society. Ep106DollExperiments.png|Kariya and Ugaki experiment on techniques to summon Dolls. Ep77KariyaHelpsIchinose.png|Kariya stops a Hollow Ep74KariyaSavesYoshino.png|Kariya and Yoshino Sōma in the past. Ep106KariyaWitnessesMassacre.png|Kariya witnessing the Bount massacre. Ep83KariyaWithCain.png|Kariya brings Cain. Koga suffers due to Cain's death.png|Koga and Kariya mourn the loss of Cain. Ep70KariyaSummonsYoshino.png|Kariya summons Yoshino. Ep70KariyaConfrontsYoshino.png|Kariya confronts Yoshino. Ep73KariyaArrives.png|Kariya greets his guests. Episode74BountsGather.png|The Bount gather. Ep74BountGathering.png|The Bount and Maki Ichinose in a meeting. Ep75BountsOfferUryū.png|Kariya meets Uryū Ishida Ep76KariyaHoldsCrest.png|Kariya with his seal. Ep76FriedAttacksKariya.png|Fried attacks Kariya and is repelled. Ep77KariyaStopsIchinose.png|Kariya halts Ichinose Ep77IchinoseBows.png|Ichinose bows obediently. Ep78KariyaClockReflection.png|Kariya reflected in a clock in the ruined mansion. Ep79YoshinoConfrontsKariya.png|Yoshino confronts Kariya. Ep79KariyaDodgesFireball.png|Kariya dodges a fire attack. Kariya Grabs Seal.png|Kariya grabs Yoshino's seal. Kariya Grabs Yoshino.png|Kariya grabs Yoshino. Ep79KariyaRevealsCrest.png|Kariya reveals his seal. Ep79YoshinoVsKariya.png|Yoshino versus Kariya. Kariya Kills Yoshino.png|Kariya kills Yoshino. Ep79KariyaCreatesBitto.png|Kariya creates the Bitto. Episode81KariyaDrinks.png|Kariya pours a drink from the Bitto. Ep81KariyaDrinksBitto.png|Kariya drinking a bitto. Ep88BountGathering.png|The Bount gather. Ep88BountRegroup.png|The Bount regroup. Ep90KariyaBetrayal.png|Kariya betrays Ugaki. Ep90KariyaBlocksSlash.png|Kariya blocks with his elbow. Ep90KariyaGrabsIchigo.png|Kariya grabs Ichigo by the hair. Kariya reveals the Bounts' true plan - Episode 90.png|Kariya reveals the Bount's true plans to Ichigo. Ep90KariyaStabsIchigo.png|Kariya stabs Ichigo with his hand. Ep91KariyaIncapacitatesIchigo.png|Kariya stands over Ichigo. Ep91KariyaDeflectsGetsugaTensho.png|Kariya deflects a Getsuga Tenshō. Ep91KariyaHoldsZangetsu.png|Kariya holds Zangetsu. Ep91IchigoKariyaClash.png|Kariya and Ichigo locked in battle. Ep91IchigoKariyaTrade.png|Ichigo and Kariya fight. Ep91IchigoVsKariya.png|Ichigo and Kariya continue to battle. Ep91BountInvasion.png|Kariya and his fellow Bount prepare to invade Soul Society. Ep92BountInvade.png|The Bount arrive in Soul Society. Ep92BountSurrounded.png|The Bounts are confronted by the 2nd Division and the 7th Division. Episode92BountInvasion.png|Kariya invades Soul Society destructively. Bount assemble their followers.png|Karyia and Koga assemble their followers. Ep94Planning.png|Koga, Kariya, Maki and Tōba. Ep94PeopleDefeated.png|The Bount defeat Rukongai denizens. Ep95KariyaReishiHealing.png|Kariya heals all injuries. Episode95ByakuyaAttacks.png|Byakuya attacks Kariya. Episode95KariyaSenbonzakura.png|Senbonzakura is used against Kariya. Episode95TechniquesIntensify.png|Fight intensifies. Episode95ThreeWay.png|Ichigo gets involved. Ep95KariyaWindBarrier.png|Kariya using Messer to deflect. Ep96ByakuyaIchigoVsKariya.png|Byakuya attacks Kariya with Ichigo in the way. Episode96JinCut.png|Kariya is finally cut. Episode96IchigoProtectsRanTao.png|Ichigo gets in between Ran'Tao and Kariya. Episode103KogaStopsKariya.png|Koga grabs Kariya after learning his intentions. Ep103KariyaLeavesKoga.png|Kariya walks off, leaving Koga unconscious. Ichigo appears before Kariya.png|Ichigo appears before Kariya. Ep102KariyaNemuTalk.png|Kariya talks with Nemu. Ep102KariyaFindsAJōkaishō.png|Kariya reveals the Jōkaishō. Ep102KariyaEmpowered.png Ran'Tao confronts Kariya.png|Ran'Tao confronts Kariya. Episode106KariyaAttacksRanTao.png|Kariya moves to attack Ran'Tao. 106Uryu fires.png|Uryū surprises Kariya. Ep106UryuVsKariya.png|Uryū and Kariya in battle. 106Kariya dodges.png|Kariya dodges an arrow Ep106KariyaWindAttack.png|Kariya on the attack. Episode106KariyaDodges.png|Kariya dodges attack. Episode106KariyaHealing.png|Kariya heals against Uryū. 106Kariya kicks.png|Uryū is kicked by Kariya. 106Ran'Tao grabs.png|Ran'Tao grabs Kariya during the battle. Ep107KariyaDollMesser.png|The original, wind-powered Messer. Ep107KariyaWindGeneration.png|Increasing his attack power with the wind. Ep107IchigoAttacksKariya.png|Ichigo attacks Kariya. Ep107IchinoseThreatensKariya.png|Ichinose points blade at Kariya. Ep108KariyaReiatsuShield.png|Kariya shields himself with his Reiatsu. Episode108MesserUnleashed.png|Kariya unleashes Messer's more powerful form. Episode108StoppingMesser.png|Senbonzakura Kageyoshi stops Messer. Ep108IchigoVsKariya.png|Ichigo fights Jin. Ep108LightningBlade.png|Kariya Jin with his Doll, Messer. Ep108IchigoKariyaClash.png|The final battle between Kariya and Ichigo. Arrancar arc Ep124KariyaBeratesIchigo.png|Kariya "helping" Ichigo in his resolution. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 26 Cover.png|Kariya on the cover of Volume 26. Music Covers Bleach Beat Collection S2V4.png|Kariya, Noba, Kurōdo, and Ririn on the cover of the fourth volume of the second Bleach Beat Collection session. Jin Kariya Video Clips Windestanz.gif|Kariya uses Windestanz against Byakuya Kuchiki. WindBarrier.gif|Kariya uses Wind Barrier to defend himself. WindLichtSchneide.gif|Kariya uses Wind Licht Schneide against Ichigo and Byakuya. LightningBlade.gif|Kariya uses his Lightning Blade against Ichigo. Category:Images